Dark Elf Fencer
The Dark Elf Fencer is an elf that patrols Enrika in Monster Girl Quest, and is the first elf encountered the game. Despite her dark disposition, she is a guardian of the town. Biography Chapter 1 She confronts Luka seemingly to turn him away from Enrika only to be sealed and shrinks into the size of Luka's palm. Chapter 3 After Ilias's army is repelled in Enrika, Luka encounters her in the town. She explains that she helps protect the town in order to repay Micaela for allowing her to stay, even after falling into darkness. Monsterpedia Entry “An elf who has fallen to corruption is normally referred to as a Dark Elf. Giving into the darkness and degeneration of mind and spirit, their bodies turn black. Though able to live as herbivores, Dark Elves prefer to have intercourse with humans and feed on semen. With magical power flowing through their sexual organs, they will violate men and corrupt them. As soon as the male ejaculates inside of them, they will fall into darkness. Once that happens, the male forgets about everything but pleasure. Like that, they will single-mindedly have sex with the Dark Elf until they waste away. Once the Dark Elf is corrupted, they lose their reproductive ability. Their only purpose in attacking men is to sate their appetite lust.” Attacks * Elf Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. * Elf Handjob: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on losing * Elf Titjob: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. * Kiss of Ecstasy: Status attack which causes trance and damage. Will trigger crotch bukkake on losing. Battle Overview With not much in the way to use different strategies, the battle against the Dark Elf Fencer is purely an exercise in damaging more than she can damage you, and hope she doesn't use Kiss of Ecstasy, her trance attack, as there is no way to avoid it. Other than that, her attacks are just normal ones. Start with Demon Decapitation and use it whenever the SP requirement is met. Always be on the offensive, the strategy is to beat her before she beats Luka. Her Kiss of Ecstasy can complicate things as Luka will be unable to act for several turns. If Luka succumbs, the Dark Elf mounts him and uses her dark powers to corrupt him by forcing pleasure onto him and absorbing his soul. After the initial ritual, she and Luka consummate their lust until he dies. Evaluation “A Hero becoming corrupted... Can you see how sad this makes me? The only troublesome ability of the Dark Elf is her Kiss of Ecstasy, if you take this attack you will be unable to attack for a few turns. Unfortunately, there is no way to prevent this... The best way to win is to go all out from the start. Now go, oh brave Luka, defeat those who have fallen to the dark, and send them to where they belong...” Trivia *Dark Elf Fencer is a palette, clothing, hair, and equipment swap of the normal Elf met in the Forest of Spirits. *Although she has a sword, she does not use it. *Dark Elf is the first winnable fight where Luka dies if he loses. *Alice mentions that over time, dark elves can evolve into a more powerful monster. According to the Monsterpedia, that monster is the Dullahan. Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Elves Category:Enrika Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters